Cute
by The Inamorata
Summary: ."Right there, just for a moment... you were cute." His lips parted and touched Shuichi’s, who was trapped between him and the wall, though definitely not protesting.


Author: The Inamorata

Title: Cute

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. This is purely fanmade, and was not made for profit of any kind. Do not copy whatsoever.

Summary: "Right there, just for a moment... you were cute." His lips parted and touched Shuichi's, who was trapped between him and the wall, though definitely not protesting.

Author's Note: Before you ask, this is a oneshot and is not continuing. Please just enjoy this for what it is, and there will be many more random scenes like this to come. As always, all reviews (good or bad) are greatly appreciated and will be responded to.

--

"If you drink much more, you won't be able to walk to the car and I'll leave you here."

Shuichi Shindo stirred his drink slowly, watching the ice cubes spin and swirl in the glass. It was fairly quiet for a bar, but it had been Yuki Eiri's choice to to come to this once specifically, mainly so he didn't get a headache from all the background noise on top of Shuichi's whining.

Shuichi downed the drink in one gulp, then called the bartender for another.

"I'm not carrying you out of here," Yuki warned from Shuichi's right as he lit up a cigarette.

"I'm too depressed to be drunk," he said as the bartender delivered him another glass of clear liquid.

"If you throw up, you're also not getting in the car," Yuki warned again, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Shuichi sighed and didn't reply. Yuki was the kind of person who would actually do that kind of thing. Quite honestly, Yuki would never come to a bar with him. Ever. There really wasn't room for him to push his luck.

The thing Shuichi couldn't wrap his mind around was what those men were saying to him as he walked home from the studio that day. It was, after all, what they had done that made him depressed and want to drink in the first place. Those men, tall and strong, holding their women so close as if they were attached. Of course, what they said was the expected reaction from the general public, and Shuichi had heard it all before. But it was something else that got to him: jealously.

Shuichi Shindo was jealous, even if it was just slightly. Those men, even with all the things they said to him, about his sexual preference, about his music, even about his height, held their women close to them. Shuichi wanted to be held, wanted to be close to Yuki. But most of the time it felt like he only pushed him away.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"Yuki," he said quietly, not looking him in the eye. "Thank you. For coming here with me."

Yuki exhaled another puff of smoke and stood as well. Placing a few bills on the bar, he grabbed Shuichi's hand and walked with him slowly out the door and into the cold November air. He entwined his fingers around Shuichi's smaller ones had held his hand firmly, powerfully, comfortably. With his left hand he lifted the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled again, then began to lead him down the street.

"Cheering someone up isn't something I usually do," Yuki said, not meeting his eyes. "But this had something to do with me as well."

Shuichi lifted his head in curiosity, confused as to what he had meant.

"I was watching from the window; those men in front of our apartment."

Shuichi took a deep breath. He hadn't been aware that Yuki had seen the situation, yet a part of him was happy that he had been watching him at all. The other part was embarrassed, and made him look at his feet as he walked.

"It's not--"

"It is." Yuki stopped in the middle of the deserted sidewalk and turned to face him. He took the cigarette from his lips and let it fall to the ground, then smashed it with the sole of his shoe. He let go of Shuichi's hand and used the now unoccupied palm to gently touch his cheek. Shuichi turned red as he was touched, the warm fingers feeling like fire against his cold skin. Yuki leaned forward, his head turning as he slightly parted his lips and kissed him.

It was a short, sweet, gentle peck, but it filled Shuichi with happiness. A smile formed on his lips that stretched across his face. His eyes began to tear up, though he wasn't sure why he was crying. Yuki wiped the tears away with his thumb, and Shuichi jumped towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Yuki... I love you," he said, his voice slightly muffled. Yuki kissed him gently on the head, then ruffled his hair with his hand. Shuichi stepped away, substantially happier than he had been a few minutes before at the bar. He turned to keep walking down the sidewalk, but Yuki didn't move. Instead he abruptly grabbed Shuichi's shoulders, swung him around and pushed him against the brick wall of the building beside them. He placed his palms on the wall beside Shuichi's ears, and leaned in so close that their noses were touching.

"Right there, just for a moment... you were cute." His lips parted and touched Shuichi's, who was trapped between him and the wall, though definitely not protesting. They kissed passionately for several moments before their lips parted.

"That's what you told me... the first night we spent together."

Yuki's left hand dropped to hold Shuichi's hand, a devious smile emerging on his face as he did so.

"Did I?"


End file.
